Just give me a reason
by theonlyauthor
Summary: Hinata is tired of just being the 'best friend' it's a new year and she is determined to prove herself, but is it too late for this unrequited love?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: okay so i originally wrote this last year sometime and never finished it so, i have decided to rewrite it and hopefully finish it! (: i'm determined._

Chapter One:

* * *

*beep, beep, beep*

Hinata woke with a smile on her face. It was the first day of school after the Christmas break and she was ready for

her junior year. This year would be different, she had it all planned out. Naruto would finally notice her for more

than just his best friend. He would notice her for what she is, a potential girlfriend.

Naruto and Hinata had grown close after middle school and were now really close. They were always there for each

other, through everything and anything. But for some reason Naruto only saw her as that. The reliable best friend.

But it didn't matter, she had it all planned out and it just had to go her way.

Hinata got out of bed and skipped her way to the bathroom, her long dark hair trailing behind her. Once showered

it was time for step 1 of her master plan. Make Naruto finally see her! So rather than her usual long pants and shirt

she would spice things up a little. Over the break her good friend Ino had taken her shopping, although Ino was

surprised to see that Hinata wanted to actually shop, it surprised her more to see the kind of clothing she was

looking for. Ino thoroughly enjoyed herself none the less.

Ino had come by the Hyuuga household last night to help prepare Hinata for the week, picking out clothes and

pairing them together for school. Although Hinata was a bit worried about the kind of clothes Ino was picking out

she had assured her that this is what would get Naruto's attention.

With that Hinata found the black pleated mini skirt and pale blue tank top Ino had instructed her to wear for the

first day. she left her hair to lay long down her back. With a touch of make-up she grabbed her coat and headed

down for breakfast.

Neji was already making cereal when Hinata walked down. He passed her a bowl and smirked at her appearance.

"I hardly find it appropriate to change your appearance so drastically to get a boy to notice you"

Hinata blushed profusely.

"I-I haven't changed th-that much about myself, i just wanted to try something a little different"

'Damn it!' she thought to herself. Her stuttering was sure to blow her cover, she hardly ever did it anymore.

Neji grunted.

"..and Naruto Uzumaki is hardly worth your efforts Hinata."

"Uh-oh. Look at the time; I should really be heading out."

Hinata dumped her unused bowl on the sink and rushed to the door, pretending she hadn't heard his last comment.

Most of Hinata and Naruto's friends knew about Hinata's feelings, that included Neji, but they were all sworn to

secrecy.

Hinata ripped the large front door open trying to make a quick escape. As the door was pulled open a body came

tumbling through landing on the floor in front of Hinata's feet.

"Naruto! are you alright, i'm so sorry! i didn't realise you were leaning on the door like that!" Hinata rushed

crouching down beside his head. Naruto slowly turned his aching head towards her opening his eyes.

"Don't worry about it Hin- EHHHHH"

Naruto quickly turned his head so he was looking directly at the ceiling, a pink tinge covering his cheeks.

"Hinata, you really shouldn't sit like that while wearing such a short skirt!"

Hinata gasped quickly stood up pushing her skirt down with both hands as she stepped further back, a deep red

flushed her face.

Neji grumbled something about inappropriate skirts as he walked past Hinata stepping over Naruto who was still

lying by the door. "I'll be heading to school now, bye."

"umm, eh, bye Neji." Naruto called, now pulling himself up. Hinata was still too embarrassed to say anything.

"well we better get going too, if you wanna make it on time."

Naruto followed the path Neji just walked and Hinata quickly caught up with him. They were silent for a long while.

Naruto had his hands behind his head enjoying the scenery. Hinata kept stealing glances at him, but every time she

looked she would turn away, a light blush covering her cheeks.

Hinata glanced towards Naruto to see him staring at her, embarrassed she stopped walking unclasping her hands

from in front of her.

"N-Naruto? What is it?"

'Damn it! What's with the stuttering today?' Hinata thought to herself. Naruto peered closer to her

"you look different from usual, and the clothes are different too…"

Hinata blushed,

"um, Ino took me shopping during break, she said I looked nice in these clothes…"

Hinata summoned all her courage

"…d-do you think I look nice, Naruto?"

Naruto leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Yeah Hinata, you look great!"

he said giving her one of his goofy grins.

Hinata went bright pink. 'Naruto thinks I look great?' she put her head down to hide her blush.

"Hey Hinata, did you hear about Shikamaru?"

Naruto was looking at her as he started walking again. She forced herself to look at him, hoping her face had gone

back to its normal colour.

"No, what happened? Is he alright?"

"yeah, he went and got himself a girlfriend, that Temari girl"

Naruto seemed to be deep in thought.

"Oh, I'm glad for him, but isn't Temari an upper class-man?"

Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I heard she asked him out, although I'm not sure why he would agree, she seems like quite a handful to me.

I didn't think lazy Shikamaru would be up for the challen-GAHHH!"

Hinata swung around to see Temari's eyebrow twitching and her hand in a fist.

"What did you say?!"

all that was heard from Naruto were incoherent mumbles from where he was lying face first in the pavement with a

swelling lump on the back of his head. As Hinata dropped to her knees to help Naruto up Shikamaru strolled past

with his hands in his pockets mumbling something about a 'troublesome woman'.

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!"

Temari called out, chasing after him. Hinata turned back to the blonde at her knees.

"Uh- Naruto, are you okay?" she asked pulling at one of his arms.

She pulled him to his feet marveling at his toned muscles.

"I didn't see that one coming."

Naruto grumbled rubbing the growing lump on his head.

"Once we get to school, I will take you to the nurse's office to get an ice pack for it."

Hinata said stepping back giving Naruto the once over, checking for other injuries. He did look really good today. He

was wearing a semi-fitted white t-shirt and faded denim jeans rolled just above his ankles. On his feet were his

favorite red canvas lace-ups. Naruto picked up his dark coloured school bag and swung it over his shoulders

heading off again. "Nah, I'll be okay, thanks Hinata." Hinata followed by his side, the rest of the way to school was

pretty quiet.


	2. Chapter 2: forever in waiting

A/N: i just realised how short my first chapter was so i'll try to make this one longer.

Disclaimer: unfortunately i don't own Naruto, if i did Naruto and Hinata would already be together

Chapter 2: forever In waiting

"The one day he actually turns up on time and we're running late?" Naruto sulks sliding down from looking through their homeroom window. "maybe we can sneak past, he seems to be pretty interested in his book?" Hinata suggested knowing the reason for his interest in that particular book. "okay, lets give it a go" Naruto said standing up and inching towards the door. Hinata carefully opened the door and they both crept inside. They were about half way to their seats when Kakashi-sensei put down his Itcha-Itcha Paradise novel. "Late on the first day of school? Naruto I expect this form you but Hinata Hyuuga? What have you done to this poor girl?" Naruto turned around to quickly defend himself. "what? I didn't do anything! She made me late! It wasn't " Kakashi cut him off laughing "but, being the first day back after break I will let it slide. But just this once!" Hinata and Naruto both visibly relaxed and sighed a breath of relief. When he wanted to be Kakashi could be VERY harsh. The two walked over to their seats quietly. "I was sure he was going to give us detention or something!" Naruto whispered to Hinata "why would you try to blame it on me!?" Hinata whispered back. "Ehh, sorry about that." Naruto said scratching the back of his head. Hinata just sighed.

The day moved pretty quickly, at lunch Hinata was walking with Naruto "should we go sit with the others?" Hinata looked at Naruto "uh, yeah, I'll meet you there I just have to do something…" Naruto walked off towards Sakura who was putting books in her locker. 'why does he want to talk to Sakura? I hope he isn't interested in her!' that would ruin Hinata's plan before it barely started. She walked towards the table where her friends sat. "Hinata-chan you look great!" Ino said before Hinata could sit down. Hinata blushed "thanks Ino-chan, congradulations Shikamaru-kun on your date with Temari-san."  
"WHAAAAAT? Your going out with her? But shes an upperclassman!" Ino practically yelled at Shikamaru. "ugh, what a drag." Shikamaru sighed, ignoring Ino's comment. "HEY! Don't ignore me! I'm talking to you!" Hinata tuned Ino out and focused on Naruto and Sakura They seemed to be just talking, Naruto looked nervous. "did Sakura just blush? What would make her blush? Did Naruto ask Sakura on a date?' Hinata was almost hyperventilating when a voice pulled her out of her trance. "yo! Hinata, what are you doing?" Kiba was right in front of her view. "uh…uh, um- nothing- nothing!" Hinata turned a hot pink colour. "well, if you say so." Kiba got up and walked behind her to sit between Ten-ten and Sasuke who was also watching Naruto and Sakura's exchange. A few minutes passed. The group talked amongst themselves while Hinata and Sasuke continued to watch Naruto and Sakura Soon enough the two walked over to join them. "hey everyone!" Naruto said sitting next to Hinata. Sakura didn't say anything as she sat down by Ino and Shikamaru. Hinata noticed a pink flush to Sakura's cheeks. Hinata watched Sakura but she kept her eyes down besides the rare glances towards either Naruto or Sasuke, each time a darker flush would cover her cheeks. 'why was she acting this way? Naruto doesn't have eyes for Sakura does he?' Hinata started pushing her index fingers together under the table. 'i mean he had that silly crush on her back in middle school, but that was just a crush right? although... I've had a 'silly crush' on Naruto since way back before middle school...' Hinata's thoughts were making her nervous.  
Soon enough the warning bell signed. everyone started getting up and heading to their lockers.  
"Naruto-kun, are you ready to go?" Hinata asked, as Naruto and Sasuke still sat at the table by themselves. "you go ahead, i'll be right behind ya." He said still facing Sasuke. "O-okay." Hinata stuttered walking to her locker. 'Why is Naruto-kun acting this way? i feel so distant to him. my plans failing.' Hinata sighed, her thoughts putting her in a worse mood.


	3. Chapter 3: forever in waiting-contiued

_A/N: to anyone who is reading this i would like to sincerely apologize about my previous chapter, i promised it would be longer and was shorter then my first. i had to go out for dinner in the middle of writing it and figured i'd post it anyway. so here is the rest of the chapter, hope you all like it an please i'd love some reviews! (:_

disclaimer: no, i don't own Naruto ):

**Chapter 3: forever in waiting, continued.**

Naruto had made it just before their sensei walked into class. He slipped into his usual seat by Hinata. Hinata was looking out the window, not sure what to say. 'Why is Naruto-kun acting this way?'  
"Welcome back everyone, I trust you all enjoyed yourselves over break." There was an outburst of chatter as everyone spoke of their holidays. "Very good" their sensei smiled showing her perfectly white teeth. Kurenai-sensei was beautiful, and fierce. Her patience was not something to be played with. Everyone was quite as she started reading the course for our subject, explaining the different things we would be learning this year. Naruto seemed to be quiet next to Hinata, not saying anything which was unusual for him. They didn't speak until the lesson was over and the bell had rung announcing the end of the first day. "Naruto-kun?" Hinata tapped him on the shoulder as he got up from his seat. "Hm… what is it?" Naruto turned to her. "Oh, ahh...I was wondering if you still wanted to walk home together?" she looked up to his beautiful crystal clear blue eyes. Naruto looked away from her and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry Hinata-Chan I can't today, I'm in kind of a hurry. I, uh…." Naruto trailed off. "No, it's fine. I'll see you tomorrow morning then." Hinata smiled up to him hiding her disappointment.  
"Yeah, sure!" Naruto rushed off to where ever he was going. Hinata sighed and headed for her locker. She grabbed her books and bag and headed for the school gates.

Hinata couldn't help but feel lonely on her walk home. Naruto had always walked her home, even when she was home sick he'd always stop in to see how she was going. She was dragging her feet, not really excited for home. Neji wouldn't be there, he was at his Girlfriends house this afternoon and her father had always worked late. Hanabi would be home but of course she would be with the help. Hinata sighed again. She looked up to see the café' she had always passed on the way to school and decided to try it out. She walked in only to stop dead in her tracks. There they were. Naruto and Sakura sitting together, drinking coffee. How could this happen? Naruto and Sakura were right in front of her. On a date! Hinata swung around in a flash and ran. Her 'best year' had now turned to the worst. She couldn't believe it. He had blown her off, his best friend! For a date. With Sakura! She kept running until she hit the grass full force, face first. She was too upset to care, rather than getting up she just crawled over to a tree and sat against it. She was in the woods. Not very deep but it was on the edge of a park close to her home. You couldn't see her from the park anyway. She wanted to be alone and sob to herself and writhe in self pity. She had tried so hard! She dedicated a whole plan and school year to make him notice her, only for it to be far too late. Who was she kidding? How could she compare to Sakura Haruno? She couldn't. It was as simple as that. Sakura was beautiful, outgoing, athletic, and had a great personality. What was Hinata? She wasn't even pretty, she was shy, not even close to athletic and she didn't even think she had a personality.

She sat that way for a while. With her head tilted up and her back against the tree, hugging her knees.  
What was she waiting for? Naruto to come and find her? To apologize? Admit he chose the wrong girl? Wipe the tears from her cheeks, hold her and tell her he loves her? 'I'm so pathetic' Hinata had had enough. She wiped her tears and got up. She dusted off her knees and hands trying her best to remove the grass stains. She picked up her books that had flown everywhere when she fell and stuffed them into her bag. She slowly walked through the trees until it opened up to the park. She could now tell that it wasn't just the trees coverage. It was really getting dark. She checked her watch, it was 7.06pm! She was going to be in so much trouble! That is of course if her father had even returned from work. She ran the rest of the way home hoping that he hadn't. Thankfully the forces weren't entirely against her because her father's car wasn't in the driveway. She sighed a breath of relief and dragged herself to the door. It was unlocked of course; the help was still here during the day. She dragged herself upstairs and into the shower. The hot water felt so good against her tired body. She must have been in there for a while because someone came and banged on her bedroom door announcing that dinner was ready. She didn't really want to be with anyone but of course it was expected she would present herself clean and tidy for dinner. She dried off wrapping the towel around her soaking hair and slipped on a pair of stretch shorts and a loose grey sweatshirt, it would do. She dropped the towel by her door and finger-combed it walking downs the stairs.

"Good evening Hinata-musumesan" Hinata and her father's relationship had improved a lot over the last year but it was still edgy between them. Hinata nodded politely in response. She sat down by Neji and across from Hanabi. Dinner was quite, they made small talk about school and work. Hanabi went into great detail on what she did at preschool. It made Hinata smile. When dinner was finished Hinata excused herself and headed to her room. Closing the door she flung herself into the mass of pillows and cushions that on her bed. She laid like that, her face submerged in cushions, for a few minutes. Deciding she needed to drown herself with loud music she reached for the remote to her stereo and turning it to loud, laying back on her bed she replayed the day in her mind. 'What were Sakura and Naruto talking about to make him so nervous and her blush like that? I suppose he could have asked her out, but it just doesn't make any sense. Why didn't they sit together during lunch? And why was Sasuke watching them like that? Probably just curious, Naruto is after all his best friend. That must be why he stayed back after lunch to speak with him. To tell him the good news, that he had asked Sakura out after school and she accepted. Gah! How am I supposed to compete with that though? I won't give up!' Hinata had put herself in a slightly better mood. She would try her hardest t win Naruto! In a moment Hinata flung herself off her bed and into her walk-in-robe which was now full of short skirts and cute tops. It was true Hinata felt more comfortable in long pants and over-sized t-shirts but she liked how she looked in her new clothes and even more how other people thought she looked, especially Naruto.  
She started trying on clothes trying to find the perfect outfit to get Naruto's attention. Hinata was mid way pulling on another shirt when there was a knock at the door; she pulled the shirt down then walked over to the door opening it. "Hey Neji-niisan, what's up?" she smiled. "I was just coming to see how things went today, I didn't see too much of you." He said step through the widened door space. He sat on her bed facing the doorway where Hinata still stood. "It's great, I have good classes and my teachers are mostly the same as last year. She replied. "That's good, how did it go with Naruto?" he smiled as her cheeks heated up turning the colour of tomatoes. "I, uh-uh, um, I-I-"Neji laughed cutting off her stuttering mess. "Come on Hinata-oniisan, don't pretend. We both know what I'm talking about." He said smiling mischievously at her red face. Hinata sighed in defeat falling back against the closed door. "I think he likes Sakura-san" she said frowning back at him. Neji seemed to think for a moment before replying. "What makes you say this?" Hinata really didn't want to talk about this. "They were talking today and I think he must have asked her out because eon my way home I spotted them together in a coffee shops." Neji was quiet again. "Hmm, it would seem that way but things can be misunderstood and thrown out of context. If you really do love him as much as I think you do, then don't give up just yet."  
Without another word he got off the bed and walked over to the door. Hinata stood up so Neji could get past her. Neji smiled and left the room. Neji wasn't one for giving pep talks but he did cheer her up a little. After deciding on what to wear she put all her clothes away and went to bed.

_A/N REVIEW!_


	4. Chapter 4: it finally all seems worth it

DISCLAIMER: i don't own it.

_i saw this joke on another fic and it made me smile so im going to share it with you even though its cheesy._

_Your mama is so fat Naruto didn't believe it... (:_

**Chapter 4: Finally it all seems worth it**

It was the second day of school and Hinata was already dressed and ready. She had dressed in the outfit she picked last night. It was definitely something she wasn't sure on getting but Ino was persistent and insisted she buy it. The dress was a pale pink colour and it was covered in a silky layer of chiffon material. It was really quite a short dress that finished just before her mid thighs. It went over her shoulders with a cut out section at her cleavage. It cinched in at the waistline with a thin brown belt. She wore this with her brown, suede, lace up wedges. She left her hair long on her back skipping down the stairs and through to the kitchen.

Neji was just finishing a bowl of cereal when she popped into view. "Hinata-oniisan! What do you think you're doing?!" He sat at the large wooden table his mouth hanging open. Hinata thought best to play dumb. "Good morning Neji-niisan, just making some breakfast." She said with a smile. Neji glared at her. "I think you're going a little far, I'm not comfortable with you dressing like that to impress a boy." He said matter-of-factly. "But Neji-niisan, you're the one who said I shouldn't give up, I should try my best. Besides it is just a dress." Hinata said pretending to concentrate on pouring the milk into her bowl. "Then you can at least go get a coat or something." Neji grumbled at her. Hinata walked over to the table where her bag was sitting pulling out a thin white cardigan and putting it on smiling. Frankly she was a little glad he said to do so. She was extremely nervous of everyone's reaction, meaning Naruto's. Neji rolled his eyes getting up putting his bowl on the sink. "Well I'm meeting Ten Ten-kun early so I'm going to head out. I'll see you later tonight." With that he walked out the door, picking up his backpack on the way. "Okay. Have a nice day!" Hinata called to his back. She sat down with her cereal and ate it slowly. She still had 15 minutes before Naruto would be outside waiting. Finishing her breakfast she carefully put the bowl in the sink and took of her cardigan shoving it bag in her small shoulder bag with her books. She would put it on once she and Naruto arrived at school. She ran into the lower story bathroom and checked her hair and make-up. Checking the time it said 7.30. Great Naruto should be here now. She walked into the front foyer, grabbing her bag on the way out. Grabbing the door handle she took a deep breath and let it out. She pulled the door wide open with a smile on her face. Naruto was standing a couple of meters in front facing the sidewalk. Hinata stepped out shutting the large door behind her. The noise of the door must have caught his attention because he whirled around and stopped, giving Hinata the once over. Then again, settling his view on the cutout at her chest, showing a respectable amount of cleavage. His cheeks turned a bright pink; Hinata blushed in response, feeling uncomfortable. She looked up to Naruto's face again. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging wide open, his jaw hitting the floor. His face was getting redder by the second. Hinata took another breath and closed the distance between them so she was standing about 30cm form his body. How she yearned to hold it. "Good morning Naruto-kun. How are you?" she spoke sounding more confident then she felt. Naruto just looked down her chest not able to make words. "uh, I, you, um, uhhhh…" Hinata smiled and started heading down the path towards school. Naruto took a moment to move then quickly caught up with her. It was quiet for a few moments and when Hinata was getting worried Naruto loudly blurted out "Hinata-Chan, you look incredible!" he then nervously laughed, scratching his head looking in any direction but hers. Hinata was shocked to hear his words. Not one hundred percent sure he actually spoke them she asked him. "wh-what?" Naruto blushed again. 'Since when does Naruto blush?' Hinata thought. "I, uh, said you look incredible today Hinata-Chan." Naruto said more quietly this time, going redder. Hinata's cheeks flushed. "Thank you Naruto-kun. You also look great." She said looking up to him with a smile. "Thanks." Naruto said looking down at his shorts and plain white shirt. It was quiet for another moment. "Um, Naruto-kun?"Hinata asked in a small voice. Naruto blushed looking up from staring at her cleavage again. "Yeah?"  
"I was just wondering what you got up to yesterday afternoon?" not sure whether she wanted to hear it or not she prodded forward waiting for his answer. Naruto thought for a moment before answering. "Hmm, not a lot really. Just got some coffee then headed home and started my homework, why's that?" Hinata panicked. With all that happened the day before she had forgotten all about her homework assignments. After another moment she relaxed again remembering they weren't due for another 3 days. "Just wondering," she smiled, "maybe, if you're not busy after school we could go to the park or something?" she let out the breath she had been holding, then quickly added. "Only if you want to." "Naruto smiled at her, "sure, sounds like fun." Hinata blushed slightly. "Okay."

They talked like normal after that. Once they got to the school gates Hinata shrugged on her cardigan leaving it undone. After visiting both their lockers they headed over to the same table they met their friends at every day.  
As soon as the two got into sight Ino sprang from her usual seat next to Shikamaru and ran over to Hinata squealing. "WOW! Oh my gosh Hinata-Chan! You look amazing!" she then turned to Naruto who was looking awkward. "Don't you agree Naruto? This dress really suits her, right?" Ino smirked, knowing very well of Hinata's secret love. Naruto looked back to Hinata's body. "Um, yeah Hinata-Chan you do look really good in that dress." Then walked off stiffly to sit in the empty seat by Sasuke, who then peered around Naruto's head and widened his eyes at Hinata's appearance. As she sat down in the seat by Naruto Kiba walked over to the table looking half asleep. "Hey everybo-"he was interrupted by his coughing fit as he choked on the juice he was drinking. After he calmed down a little he sat next to Hinata, looking down t her. "Hinata I REALLY like your dress." Hinata looked down blushing. She hadn't expected this much attention. "Thanks, Kiba-kun."

As the day went Hinata would get shocked looks and whistles. She noticed Ino and Sakura had occasionally received the whistles so she took it as a good sign. The day went all too quickly, although Hinata was still a little uncomfortable with all the attention she was getting used to it. It was 4th period and they had already had first lunch. Naruto had sat by her the whole time, Sakura was there but he didn't speak to her at all. It was science class and their teacher had asked them to find a partner. Before she could even turn to Naruto to ask him, Kiba and Choji were standing in front of her. "So Hinata-chan," Kiba began. "Want to be my partner?" not wanting to reject him, Hinata was going to accept but as she opened her mouth Choji cut in. "hey! I was going to asked Hinata-Chan to be my partner!"  
"well that's just too bad isn't it? Because I asked her first and she was just about to say yes." Isn't that right Hinata-Chan?" Kiba retorted looking back to Hinata smiling. "Well, I, uh…" Hinata trailed off not sure what to do when Naruto spoke up looking at both of the guys in front of her. "Sorry guys, Hinata already asked me to be her partner." Hinata looked at him and smiled in thanks, Naruto winked at her. Yes winked. Hinata flushed pink. Both boys walked off sulking.

Hinata turned to look a Naruto who was smiling at her, she flushed pink again. "You seem to be getting a lot of attention today Hinata-Chan." Not really knowing what t say she just smiled at him and started following the instruction on the sheet that was handed out earlier, while Naruto got to work setting up the Bunsen burner.  
Hinata enjoyed herself, Naruto and she laughed and talked and actually managed to complete the task as well. Soon enough the bell sounded and everyone packed up and left the room.

Naruto and Hinata walked together to each other's locker laughing the whole while at something Naruto had said.  
As they walked over to their group laughing together Ino stood up. "You guys are really cute together, Naruto-kun, you should take Hinata-Chan on a date. Hinata's cheeks heated up as she snuck a glance at Naruto. His cheeks had turned a pale pink and he started scratching the back of his head looking away. "Ah, well, we are going to the park afterschool. That kind of counts as a date, right?" Hinata couldn't believe what she had just heard; her cheeks went redder as blood rushed to her head. She was sure she would faint. "That's exactly right Naruto-kun, it's a date." Ino smiled sweetly t Naruto and Hinata. Hinata felt really embarrassed, not quite sure what to say she blurted out "Naruto-kun and I are just friends." 'What did I just do?! Naruto-kun just said we were going on a date and I just ruined everything! I can't believe I did that….' Hinata's thoughts were interrupted. "What are you talking about Hinata? Of course it's a date!" Hinata lifted her head up to see Ino smiling at her, she smiled back. Silently thanking her for fixing her mistake. Naruto laughed. "Sure, I guess I could take Hinata on a date then."  
Ino sat down, obviously content with her match-making skills. Hinata silently sat down beside Ino and Naruto sat across from her next to Shino in the corner. Hinata was secretly so excited for her and Naruto's date after school.  
They were just going to the park, but she could make it romantic…  
Just 2 hours longer.  
And just like that, all the waiting finally seemed worth it.

A/N: i just like to say a special thanks to the few that reviewed and faved my story. i've worked really hard on it and i really do appreciate reviews because it lets me know whether you guys are enjoying it and if i should keep posting chapters (: would love some feedback and i'd love to hear your opinions on what should and shouldn't happen and possibly other matches ? thankyou!

also thanks to my followers!

Blazingsaber  
Different-Than-Most  
Rose Tiger  
destenys-death

you guys rock 3


	5. Chapter 5

DISLAIMER: it's not mine people.

Chapter 5: love is never too late, but is it too soon ?

It was only the second day of school and Hinata was already at step two of her plan, although it hadn't been herself that made it happen exactly Naruto was now taking her on a date. Sort of. Well it didn't matter, She and Naruto were going out together alone, it was a date. Much like walking to school together every morning. Hinata sighed. It didn't matter; she could make it a date.

Time moved slowly, she was in her last period class. It was English, and she was meant to be copying Shakespeare quotes from the bored and translating them into modern day wording. But she was just too excited about this afternoon. Just 20 minutes longer… realizing this Hinata quickly scratched down the last of the quotes and their translations, still managing to finish before Naruto who was sitting in the seat in front of her quickly scribbling them down in his book.  
The bell rung and Hinata ripped herself from her seat causing ten-ten to look up to her a questioning look on her face. Hinata smiled at her pulling up her books and walking over to Naruto. Other students were p and heading out of the room. Naruto got up and put his books together. "Ready to go?" Hinata asked him with a smile. "Yeah, sure." Naruto replied to her. They went to their lockers separately and agreed to meet at the school gates.

When Hinata got there Naruto was already waiting for her with his hands in his pocket. "hi." Hinata came up behind him. "Hmm. Oh hey Hinata-Chan, lets go." Naruto started walking off in the direction of the park. Hinata walked beside him. It was a short walk to the park. Once they were there Hinata had an idea. "Naruto-kun, follow me." She grabbed his hand and led him through the trees into the forest. After not long they were standing in a small open space. There was grass beneath their feet and trees and bushes all around them. Hinata sat down still holding Naruto's hand tugging him down with her. He fell beside her and lied down. Hinata followed suit. They were quiet just watching the sky when Naruto spoke. "It's really nice here, how did you know it was here?" he turned his head to the side to look at her. Hinata also turned to look back at him. "One day when I was little, I was upset about something. I was just running, not knowing where I was going when I found myself here, I got worried thinking I was lost. I soon realized if you go straight through those trees your at the park. She said idly pointing at a space between the trees. Naruto thought for a moment. "What were you upset about?" Hinata turned away from him, closing her eyes. "I can't remember…" she lied. Truth is she knew all too well the reason she was upset. It had been in middle school when Hinata had really started to like Naruto. School had just finished and a lot of students were gathered around the school gates talking with friends. She had seen Naruto and walked up about to say hi when she saw that Sakura was with him. She'd overheard him ask her out. He was so nervous. But Hinata felt like her heart had broken in two, she ran off and found herself here. Honestly, anytime she was upset she would come here, Naruto related or otherwise. Every mother's day she'd find herself here. She could spend hours here in pure tranquility. Her thoughts were interrupted by Naruto's voice. "What are you thinking about Hinata-Chan?" Hinata opened her eyes to see Naruto had sat up on his elbows and was watching her. She blushed deeply. "Ah- nothing, nothing!"  
Liar! You're blushing. You were thinking about a boy you like, weren't you Hinata-Chan?" Naruto moved closer to her with a teasing look on his face. "No I wasn't, I-I-" Hinata couldn't come up with anything to say." Naruto laughed at her throwing his head back. Hinata was annoyed now. How dare he laugh at her like that? She picked up a handful of leaves and grass throwing it at his face. His mouth was wide open from laughing; he didn't see it coming and got a mouthful of grass. Now it was Hinata's turn to laugh. She rolled around hugging her side laughing t the sounds of Naruto coughing and gagging. She was slightly worried she had hurt him but she didn't let it show. All of a sudden a fist full of grass came into her view. She couldn't move quickly enough and got it all in her face and down her dress. "Hey!" Hinata called rolling to her knees. Naruto was on his back, his arms behind his head smiling at her. "What? It was payback." He said almost smugly. "Hn" Hinata stalked towards him on her knees ripping out a bunch of grass in both hands, preparing to throw them in his face again. At the last second Naruto grabbed both her wrists. In an attempt to follow through she dropped the grass scattering it through his hair and eyes. Naruto closed his eyes to stop the grass falling in and pushed Hinata away from him still holding his wrists. They were now both leaning in front of each other. "That was a bad move Hinata Hyuuga and you'll regret it." Naruto had an evil look in his eyes. Getting worried, Hinata tried to fight out of his strong grip. "Uh, uh, ahh" he scolded moving both wrists into his left hand. He pushed her back lightly so she was lying down. He then smiled at her evilly and began to tickle her violently. She screamed and laughed struggling against his grip. In her struggle she kneed him in the stomach loosening his grip. She was able to get her hands free and tried to make a run for it, crawling to safety. "Oh no you don't." Naruto pounced on her making her collapse underneath his weight. She turned over so she was facing him, then blushed realizing how close they were. Naruto was lying on her chest. His legs on either side of her own. He had grabbed her wrists in a binding grip above her head with his left hand. The other was to the side of her head propping him up. Their faces were about 5cm apart. She could feel his warm breath when he talked. "Now, behave yourself." Naruto lifted his right arm and moved it down toward her body. Hinata got ready for the torture and squished her eyes shut. His hand pressed into her waist. He kept it there for a moment then slowly moved it up stopping just before her breasts. Hinata's breathing got harder. 'What is he doing? I thought he was tickling me…" Hinata's thoughts trailed off as his hand started to move again. This time it trailed down her waist, skimming over her hips and down her thigh. Naruto released her wrists and sat up so he was straddling her. She opened her eyes but didn't move. Naruto placed both his hands on her waist. Hinata's arms were still above her head. 'What is he going to do to me?' Hinata was getting nervous; she hadn't expected any of this. Naruto pushed his hands upwards massaging her belly. He again stopped at her breasts moving to her arms. Massaging them all the way to her wrists which were still above his head. Hinata getting redder as she watched his face. He seemed to be in a trance, not really knowing what's going on. His fingers travelled down her neck to her sternum. He skimmed her neckline slightly pushing down the fabric of her dress. His hands skimmed across the fabric on her chest stopping at the cut out just above her breasts. He trailed a single finger across her cleavage. This was too much for Hinata. "N-Naruto-kun?" his head shot up his eyes focusing, turning a bright red. He abruptly got off her and looked at her for a moment. She was lying there. Her face bright pink. She sat up and Naruto offered her his hand, she took it and he pulled her up. "Uh, we should go. It's getting late." He said, avoiding her eyes. "o-okay" Hinata whispered. She didn't know how to feel about what just happened. They walked through the tress and the park until they hit the sidewalk. Naruto didn't seem to feel like talking so Hinata used the time to run over things in her mind. 'How did a game of tickle monster turn into that? That look on his face, it's like he didn't even know it was me he was touching.' Hinata sighed audibly. 'Why would he do that? Did he agree to come with me because he wanted to use me? No Naruto-kun wouldn't do something like that. We're best friends, he couldn't. Still, what came over him? What came over ME? Why did I stop him…? No. I was right to stop him. I should've never let him touch me like that at all. Not unless he told me he loved me. It's not that I didn't like it, I, I, I just don't want him to think he can use me. What am I talking about Naruto wouldn't use me ever.' Hinata shook her head as if to get the thoughts out of her head. She looked at Naruto who was looking straight ahead, a faint pink covering his cheeks.  
They soon arrived at the front gates of the Hyuuga estate. They both stopped walking and said their goodbyes. Just as Hinata was about to walk through the gates Naruto called her? "Hinata-Chan, wait."  
"What is it Naruto?" her voice was quiet. "I, uh" Naruto took a deep breath, madly blushing. "I want to apologize for what happened earlier in the forest. I don't know what came over me." Hinata smiled at him, knowing he meant it. "Its fine Naruto, forget it ever happened." Naruto smiled at her raising his eyes to meet hers again. "Yeah, well can you blame me? Who'd of known you had that incredible body until yesterday, right?" Naruto chuckled almost talking to himself. Hinata went bright red. 'He really thinks that?' Naruto blushed again as if only now realizing he spoke the words out loud. He lifted his left arm to scratch the back of his head and closed his eyes. "Sorry Hinata-Chan. I got to run. See you tomorrow!" he turned and briskly walked off in the opposite direction to his apartment. Hinata sighed and walked inside.

A/N: reviews guys! i don't even know if you like it! suggestions would be great, i seem to be making this up as i go. would some feedback so get t typing!


End file.
